Help
by Kataang-Karmy
Summary: Amy is in a coma and Karma cant help but feel guilty... Sorry story better than summary :) enjoy :) Disclaimer i dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Im back with more Karmy! Got this idea from watching The Vow... enjoy:) Disclaimer: i dont own Faking It.

Chapter 1

"Reagan! Wait!" Amy yelled after her girlfriend, who was now soaked with hot coffee.

"You know what im done trying! This bitch over here can go to hell." The young girl pointed at a smirking Karma, who was sipping her newly made coffee.

"What the fuck Karma?!" Amy yelled at her best friend. She ran out of a coffee shop, trying to chase her crying girlfriend.

"I said I was sorry!" Karma pleaded.

"No Karma, this is the final fucking straw!" Amy was boiling with anger.

"What?! It was a accident!" Karma said guilty.

"What is wrong with you lately? Huh?"

"Nothing..." Karma said blunt.

"Nothing!? You just poured HOT FUCKING COFFEE ON Reagan! I swear you have been the bitchest I have ever seen you!"

Karma stayed quite, she let a tear roll down her eye. Now Amy hated seeing Karma cry. Her blood cooled and she walked back over to Karma.

"Karma, seriously what is the matter?" Karma would never say it aloud, but she was jealous. Jealous of her best friend being in another woman"s arms, she was jealous because she wanted Amy in her arms, she wanted to be able to call Amy, her girlfriend. She was losing the love of her life.

"I am losing you..." Karma finally spoke.

"How can you be losing me? You are my best friend. No one not even Reagan will get in the way of that. I love you, Karms." Amy wiped the pulled her into a hug, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Yea, but im inlove with you..." she said whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, i love you too Aims." Amy didn't buy it but decided to let it slide.

"Come on, how about we go get some ice cream, and the you go and apologize to Reagan?" Amy put on her biggest pair of puppy eyes and begging lips. It took all of Karma's strength to not to kiss her.

"Fine.." Karma smiled.

"Yeeeeeaaaa, come in lets go!"

They got into Amy's car and drove out of the parking lot. Amy called Reagan.

"Hey Babe, are you o- come on Reagan... Rae- Cant we talk about this? Seriously... then fine... i choose Karma." Amy hung up her phone an tossed it in the backseat.

"What was that about?" Karma said trying not to smile.

"Reagan told me to choose: You or her... And like always Chicks before dicks..." Amy smiled.

"Ha but wait she doesn't have a dick though..." Karma burst out laughing.

"Shut up buttface, this is partially your fault.. Karma?" Amy smiled at her best friend.

"Yea?" Karma looked up to Amy. Amy looked away from the road.

"I want you to know that even when I'm with Reagan.. You are still my number 1. Nothing is going to change that..." Amy smiled at her.

Karma couldn't take it anymore.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I am in love with you..."

_SREEECH!_

_A/N: Review please :) Hope you guys enjoy this story :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Review Review Review! :D Karmy Army Unite! Anywho enjoy!

Chapter 2

Previously:

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Im in love with you.."

SCREECH!

Karma's POV

"Amy, what are you doing?" I laugh.

"Im trying to see if i can text with my toes!" Man...blondes.

"Amy stop this is almost kinky!"

"Ha fine, party pooper." She smiled. She leans into me and i shut my eyes waiting for her lips to reach mine.

"Come on!" I open my eyes to a worried looked Amy.

"Wake up!" She yells at me.

"What?"

"WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes to see a man, with his hands on my chest. Owwww my body hurts.

"Jeff, she's awake and breathing!"

"Amy..." i whimper. Where is she?! Where is my Amy?!

"What kid?" The man looked back at me.

"Amy...where is Amy...?" I can barely speak.

"..." The man has a sad face. He looks up ahead of us. I turn my body to see horror.

Amy.. She had blood everywhere... another man was fiercely preforming CPR on her.

"AMY!" I scream. I to get up, but my legs don't work. I look down to see shards of metal and glass in them.

"Amy! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Please God no..

"Uuuurrrrrghhh..." i hear a moan.

Amy... i start to cry.

"Ryan, we got life. We got life..." The man named Jeff calls.

Ryan looks back at me.

"Its ok, your friend is going to be alright." I feel 100 pound weights on my eyes.

"Its going to be alright..." I black out.

"Karma, what do you think our souls are meant to do?"

"Ha ok James Brown, what with the sudden holy questions." I laugh, its so un-...Amy.

"No serious, what do you think they are for?"

"Honest,i don't know. After life,i guess." Hm interesting topic.

"I always thought that souls were meant to help you find your way through life... you know like a guide. To guide us to love, to joy,...to life. Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"Karma."

"What?"

"KARMA!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I open my eyes and scream. My brother Zen is standing, with his arms locked around mine.

"Zen? What are you doing home? Wait where am i?...WHERE IS AMY?!"

"Sis calm down! You and Amy are in the emergency room!" Why the actual fuck are me and Amy in the emergency room?!

"Why the hell are we here?!" My brother stares at me with sad eyes.I notice now the bandages wrapped around my head.

"You two were in a car accident..." Zen avoided my eyes, he was trying to hide his tears.

"What?" The room starts spinning, Zen looks at me, he breaks down crying.

"Karma... I'm so sorry this had to happen to you..." I looked at him with fear and confusion.

"Zen.. What aren't you telling me?" He avoids my eyes again but glances at my legs, which are covered. I move my left one, to see the damage. But when i try to move my right...Oh my god. I pull the cover off the bed. And see it.

My right leg is gone... Oh my god. I grab my right thigh and cry out. I turn to see Zen, with his back turned towards me.

"Zen?" I sob. He turns around and i see tears streaming from his eyes.

"Im so sorry K..." He pulls me in a tight embrace. I sob on his shoulder, while he sobs on mine. Memories start flooding back like a big wave hitting a surfer.

"Zen, where is Amy?" I looked up to him. I wipe my tears away

"She's in surgery still..." Surgery?!

"Is she going to be okay?"

"K i don't know, i haven't seen her.. All we can do right now is pray... i got to go get the doctor, mom, and dad." He walks out the door, i look out my window and see him cry some more before wiping his tears and walking away.

I close my eyes.

Please let her be okay.. Please...

A/N: Well talk about a surprising turn... Well guys continue to review and tell me what you guys think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews :) Enjoy :)**

Previously:

"You... you lost your leg..."

"Where is Amy?"

Chapter 3

Karma's POV

3 days. 16 hours. That's how long I've been in this hospital bed, how long i have been crying, and how long I've been dying inside... The doctor told me what had happened. A truck had hit us from the side and flipped us , Amy was not wearing her seatbelt, which caused her to fly out the windshield. Another truck came in from the side and crushed the side of the car, causing my amputation.

"Karma?" I hear a familiar voice. I turned to see Shane Harvey.

"Hi, Shane." Shane came in through the door, immediately i look at his face and see his red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He quickly walked over and put his arms around me.

"I-i heard what happened... I'm so sorry Hun." He lifted his head and stared at me.

" Its ok Shane, I'm alright... i guess." I look down at my amputated leg.

" I would've come earlier, but they wouldn't let anyone who wasn't family in. I-" He looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out and I honestly had done and seen enough crying.

"Shane its ok. I understand. I'm just scared... Have you heard any news on Amy yet?"

"Yeah I did. She is in recovery right now..."

"Did she-did she lose anything?" I look straight into his eyes, please say no...

"No no she didn't. But her head was pretty banged up.. It was a 1 in a million shot that she would survive, but Amy is a fighter, but all fights come with battle scars.. She is in a coma Karma..." I look down. Amy is in a coma, Amy is breathing. Amy is alive. I breath a sigh of relief.

Knock knock.

"Miss Ashcroft, you have another visitor." I hear my nurse say through the door.

"Come in." I say.

"Karma!" Liam runs past the nurse into the room, he has worry written all over his face.

"Liam?" I was shocked.

"They finally let me. Are you alright?" I didn't look at him.

I remove my blanket that is hiding my bandages.

Liam froze.

"Oh my god..Karma..."

After about three hours of crying, hugging, and talking, Shane and Liam said goodbye and left. I'm starting to feel much better, but I'm reminded that Amy is still in recovery and I miss her. I want hold her and be there for her.

You know what fuck it. I hit the buzzer for my nurse.

"Yes Karma?" She said through the radio.

"Can you come here for a minute please?"I let go of the talking button.

"Sure no problem."

"And bring a wheelchair..." i added.

"No problem."

"Thank you." I sat there and waited. About 5 minutes later she walked in.

"Here you go hunny, now where you need to go?" She rolled up next to my bed.

"I want to go see Amy..."

"Oh i don't know hunny, Amy's family is in there right now." She hesitated. I hopped my body on to the wheelchair.

"Perfect.. I would like to see them too." I lied. My mind was concentrated on only Amy.

"Well alright..." She smiled. She began to roll me out of my door.

"So this girl Amy, she your friend?"

"Yea, my best friend..." i smile at when i think of her, her adorable smile, shining eyes, and beautiful hair.

"Sometimes having our friends near us in a time of devastation, makes us stronger..."

"Yea, but she makes me strong everyday, when she smiles, i smile. When she laughs i laugh. She has been re for me, when I had no one else who i could talk to. I love her..."

"Love is strong and unbreakable bond. And from what you say I think there is a lot of love between you two. Question is, what type of love?" I look up at her, she is smiling at me, I smile back when i realize she knows.

"The type of love where you would do almost anything for her, when she cries, you're the shoulder she cries on. The one that would wipe her tears and try to make her laugh at stupid jokes." I smile again.

"Then Hunny, i would say thats some true love right there. She is lucky to have you in her life."

"Not even close, I'm the lucky one...Without her.. I feel empty, not complete."

We pull up to Amy's room, I am so nervous and scared.

"Calm down Hunny, everything is going to be alright."

I take a big breath and let it out. I reach for the door handle, only to stop because someone is trying to get out. My nurse backs out and the door swings open.

"Bruce, ill be right back im going to go see Ka-" Farrah looks forward and sees US.

"Karma?" Farrah smiles and tears up I can already tell she has been crying.

Then she looks down...

"Oh Karma..." she kneels down on her knees and pulls me into a tight hug. Behind her I see Bruce and Lauren both with equal puffy red eyes.

"Hi Karma..." Lauren gets up and walks toward me. Farrah lets go and steps back. Then Lauren takes her place.

"Hey Lauren.."

"I'm glad you are ok. And I'm sorry about.. that." She registers toward my leg. I can tell she is trying to be sympathetic, but also keep herself in check.

"Thanks."

I roll into the room and thank my nurse, she closes the door.

Then i see her...

"Uh Lauren, Farrah, lets give her some time alone." Bruce gets up.

"Thanks Bruce.." i really didn't want them to see me cry.

When they all left. I turn around to see Amy. Her head is all bandaged up. The only thing showing are her eyelids and lips. I start to cry.

"Amy..." i whimper. I grab her hand and hold it tight. Giving a soft squeeze. Why Amy? Why couldn't Amy just have walked away from the accident? Let me take all the beatings! I deserve it way i have been. I dont care anymore. I let the tears free fall.

I look up her face. Damnit, i want to see her pretty green eyes, but the are covered by her eyelids..

"Please Amy wake up...please..." I lean in and kiss her. They are so lifeless. I cry harder.

"Ka-ka-karma..." i freeze. I look up at her. Her eyes are still closed.

"Amy..." I must be dreaming.. I pinch myself just in case. But then she speaks again.

"I...lo-love...you...t-too..." i can't believe it. She squeezes my hand.

"I love you more..." I smile and kiss her forehead.

A/N: So i got some feedback and I'm changing up the story, more chapters to come ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

A/N: Hey guys sorry these is such a late as fudge chapter! Just wanted to say thank you for being so patient :)

Previously:

"I- I lo-Love you- you too..."

"I love you more.."

Chapter 4

_5 weeks later._

It's been a few weeks since the accident, and I am starting to come closer to acceptance on what happened. I am looking more forward to the future than I did looking at the past. My doctor said that I would be able to start physical therapy soon. "Little by Little." He always said. "Never push past what you are capable of.. You will get to that part but it will take awhile for you to be physically capable... but also _**emotionally**_..." I knew what he meant. He wanted to make sure I wasn't feeling any more depression like when the first few weeks were around. The only thing that kept my spirits up was the thought of knowing that even though Amy was in a coma, she still loved me. And that deep down in my heart,I knew Amy would pull through. Like Shane had said "She's a fighter." The only damper on my spring of hopefulness, is that **She** is back in the picture.

_2 weeks ago._

"Miss Ashcroft?" My nurse Ms. Jackson knocked on my door. I put down my favorite book, "_The Notebook" down on my bed._

_"_Come in." I answered. The door opened. Oh no...

"Hi Karma..."

"Hello Reagan..." I crossed my arms and hissed those words out.

"How are you? I mean Shane told me what happened..." Was that a fucking smirk?!

"Yeah? Well did he tell you that Amy is in a coma and will stay that way for awhile. She is still in recovery." i answered back, angrily.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry, I'll be there _**standing**_ next to her and holding her hand all throughout it. So I will be the first person she wakes up too. You know _**Her Girlfriend**_." She emphasized those three words and that just added fuel to the fire burning in my stomach.

" She chose me, Reagan. You told her to choose.. And she chose me. So you are going to stay the fuck away from her. **.Stay . Away. From. Amy." **I spit those last words with poison in my voice.

"How can she choose you over me? **You are worthless. **I think Amy would much rather have a girl who can actually stand on her feet once in a while. How are you gong to help her when you can't even help yourself?" She smirked at me. I feel tears springing to my eyes. They are threatening to fall.

"Face it _**Camren**_, you aren't worth anything." She throws the finally punch and I am down. the tears I tried to prevent free fall and I have no control.

"GET OUT!" She is taken back by my sudden erupter. But quickly regains posture, as she walks out the door,Ms. Jackson rushes coming to my side and cradles me. She tries to soothe, but nothing is working...

I am worthless.

And Amy doesn't love me.

A/N: Yes I made Reagan's Character sorta of a bitch... Please don't hate me... I love all you guys. Trust me things will get better for our little helpless Karma...


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

A/N Hey guys sorry it has been far too long for an update! Any who finals have got me pegged but that doesn't mean this is the end of the story :) Just needed a little time off :) Im so grateful you guys are patient and so dedicated to the story :) And just to clarify this story is really from Karma's POV but I'm glad you guys would like to see it from Amy's POV, so thats exactly what I'll do. Enjoy!

Previously: " I'm in love with you.."

Amy's POV

_Thump...Thump...Thump._

_"_Amy!"

"Come on kid.."

_Thump...Thump...Thump._

_What is that white light...It's so...peaceful looking..._

_"_Amy! Please Amy wake up!"

_The white light disappeared...Where did it go?_

_"Amy!"_

_Karma_...

"Uuuuuuurrrrggghhh..." I let out painful groan. My head feels like it's been trappled by elephants. My eyelids refuse to open and I'm pretty sure those aren't my hands pounding on my already sore chest. "Ryan we got life.. we got life.."

_Life..._

**"**Her eyes are open. Why are her eyes open?"

" her eyes are open but she is unresponsive, we believe her brain is malfunctioning due to the accident, She may or may not be able to see you or hear you."

**"**Amy.. Hunny it's mom... If you can hear me... I want you to know I love you so much Hunny. And I know you will pull through this because you are a fighter... You hear me? You are a **fighter**." I hear my mother's voice clearer than the other people.

No I don't know where I am or what has happen to me that everybody is freaking out about. All i know is that there are many people around me. Touching me. I feel their gloves on my neck checking my pulse and I feel something pressing against my head. Fuck. My head hurts like a son of a bitch.

_"_ , you are going to need to stay out here while she is in the operating room."

"No! My baby needs her mother!"

" , your daughter will be fine. We just need you to stay out here while we operate. Her brain needs to be depressurized, or she may become brain dead. Please stay here with your husband and daughter."

"Amy Hunny! I love you! Please keep your heart beating! I love you!"

"Get me a IV up stat... Dont worry kid, we are going to fix you up." I hear him say. Then i feel a oxygen mask on my face and my mind goes blank. **************************************

"Karma... what did you say...?" I can't believe it. Did she just really say she loved me. I stared at her with my mouth gaped open. My hands gripping the wheel. "Amy I..."

"You what Karma..?" I wanted her to say once more. No i needed her to say it. I needed to feel whole again.

"Amy...I want you to know.."

"What Karma?" I look her with pleading eyes. She just leans in, I close my eyes. They reach mine and its like walking straight into warmth after being stranded in the cold. ******************************************

"Amy.." I hear her whimper. No, no, no Karma was too beautiful to cry.

"Ka-Ka-Karma..."

"Amy?" I hear her gasp.

"I...lo-love...you..t-too.." I let out. More than she will ever know.

"I love you more.." I feel her lips on my forehead... I feel... at peace.

A/N So guys i would really appreciate if you tell me how i did with Amy. If you would like to see more of Amy's POV just let me know! Thanks! REVIEW PLWWWEEEAAASSSEEEEEEE :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG guys thank you so much for the positive feedback on Amy's POV! :) I will keep in mind that ;) Anyway I found it funny/weird that people messaged me asking to make it a Karma/Reagan story like... No this is strictly a Karma/Amy & Amy/Reagan. No I will not say endgame... because i don't know what will be endgame... :/ So yeah I don't know how they could possibly be attracted to each other...They (in my opinion and i hope in most because it would be hella funny and awkward for Amy) hate each other and are pining after the same girl. So no: KARMY AND REAMY FOREVER! Anyway...Enjoy ;)

Previously:

"You are worthless"

"How can you help her when you can't even help yourself?"

Chapter 5

Karma's POV

"Hunny...What happened?" Ms. Jackson rubbed my back, trying to soothe the pain away, but it was still there. The sting of Reagan's words, it stung me right in my heart.

"Karma?" I continued to cry. Reagan hadn't said it but what happened to Amy was my fault. If I hadn't been a complete asswipe, and ruined Amy's date, Amy wouldn't be in this damn hospital, in a damn coma. I wouldn't be here, being a half a person! I wouldn't be such a worthless failure.

"Karma I brought some Jing tea for-" My mom came to a stop at the door frame.

"Karma? Hunny are you alright? Is she alright? What's wrong with my baby?! " The Jing tea was now on the floor and within about 2.2 seconds my mom had me in her arms.

"Mom...mo- Im wor- worthless.." I cried out. My mom pulled me tighter.

No One's POV

"Molly, the brownies here are very bland and-" Lucas stopped and saw his wife cradling his daughter both with tears in their eyes. Lucas couldn't feel so pained to see his daughter in such a state. He walked over to his wife and decided it was his turn. He looked at Molly and wiped the tears that had fallen, kissed her and made her let go of Karma. Karma, feeling the sudden coldness, looked up to see her father. He grabbed her face and wiped her tears as well, but then picked her up as a new father would pick up his new born child, because thats what Lucas remembered in that moment. His new born child, crying, in need of love, in need of safety from all harm whatsoever, in need of her father. He refused to let his daughter feel alone in her time of need. He refused to let his family fall apart.

"I love you Karmakins. You are worth more than the Buddha Mountain Gold, You are stronger than a lion, and more beautiful than Mother Gya herself... Karma never think less of yourself, because you are truly the most wonderful thing to happen to me, your mother, and most of all to Amy. " He looked down at his daughter and saw her bright green eyes shine back at his. She smiled and snuggled into her father's chest, falling asleep. But not before whispering,

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you to the moon and back." He smiled and looked at his wife, who was smiling with tears streaming down her eyes.

" Look at what you made, Lucas..."

"Look at we made Molly..." His wife laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Watching their baby girl sleep soundly.

*PRESENT*

Karma's POV

After that day, I became stronger and stronger. Knowing that what happened was an accident and that I would get through this, i had my Mom and Dad to **help** me through this...and hopefully soon Amy. We can help each other...

"You mean she is going to start physical therapy soon? Do you think she is ready for it? I mean it was only little over two months ago..." I hear my mother say worried.

"I rest assure you your daughter is physically ready, her body is adjusting to the uh... incident and her therapist said she was finishing each session better than the last." My doctor replied. 2 months was all it took for me to get back on my feet... Figuratively... I honestly did feel like I was ready to start my life over again. Amy was improving to say the least. Due to her head damage, she has this little body spurs where her eyelids open or her hands shake. But other than the first real interaction of my confession, that was it. I sometimes sit in her room, just to watch her. Yes, i understand its creepy but it gives me a sense of... hope. Hope that she will wake up...Hope that she will remember me... Hope that she will still love when she does wake up. It sounds selfish i know... but i just can't help but wonder..

Reagan no longer to see me but she can still see Amy, it triggers my anger when Ms. Jackson tells me that Reagan came in today, and went to see Amy. Once told me that during one of her visits she accidently walked in on Reagan leaned over Amy. Kissing her. Amy heart monitor speed up and started to beep, a team of doctors came in and it was determined by her brain waves that it was more fear than pleasure. As if Amy was being frightened by the sudden feeling of someone else's lips being on her's, as if she knew those didn't belong to Karma. But Reagan was technically Amy's Girlfriend... Ex-Girlfriend. So why was she so shocked by her lips? After that Reagan was told by the team of doctors and Amy's mom that she wasn't allowed to do that anymore. One more spike like that and Amy could go into shock. My kisses didn't make her do that right? No they didn't her heartbeat went up but not like Reagan's did. What does that mean?

I was pushed out of my thoughts when my mom came in smiling.

"Hey Mom, what were you guys talking about?" I say acting curious.

"Well Dr. Howser believes that you are ready to begin physical therapy. Now if you aren't ready don't hesitate to speak up. You are ready when you are ready. Not by charts and diagrams."

"I think I'm ready too mom." I smile at her then look down at my leg.

I won't be the same on the outside but I will always be who I am on the inside.

A/N AWWWW who loved the touching moment between Karma and Her father? I teared up writing it! :') What do you think it meant when Amy's brain waves came back "Frightened...?" ;) REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
